


Please, do not awaken me yet.

by waccharimasu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthurian, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knights of Round IV THE STAGE, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: Lancelot cannot forget it, the dance party that his master, King Arthur, held to celebrate the defeat of Merlin. Not from the euphoria, not from the people who looked up at him as the holy knight that saves the kingdom,But from the dance with this beautiful being, and his fuschia orbs really glazed with lovestruck and curiousity, of who is this elegant young lady, dancing with such a person like him.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Please, do not awaken me yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from Asanii (Itaru's seiyuu) covering the song So Close from Enchanted under the name そばにいて (soba ni ite, by your side) in the latest volume of Disney Koe no Ouji-sama.
> 
> The original song and dance scene is so sad, I have to make this. Forgive me, folks.

* * *

He indeed heard some talkings from the guests, that she is King Arthur's daughter. She never came out from the insides of the palace complex, but when she do come out, it means that her father must've told her to accompany him.

⠀"Hey, Lancelot. Don't you wanna dance with her? She seemed lonely," the red-eyed knight elbowed him, his eyes points back and forth to the one he talked about, standing near King Arthur's throne

⠀Lancelot then turns his head, "Gawain, I told you, I can't dance."

⠀"Says who?" Gawain asks with a smug grin

⠀The knight in ocean blue-and-white clicks his tongue, seems like his comrade must've got his tongue. Then, his head tilts a bit, his invisible fairy friend, Gwen, also agrees on taking the lonely lady into a dance. He sighs.

⠀"Fine, you won, Gawain. You too, Gwen."

⠀Lancelot then sets off. Off he walks, passed through guests, denying every asks for shakehands or so in the way. As he getting closer, he can see her. She seemed alone there, only looking at the couples who swayed from the musical orchestra nearby. She looked that she wanted to dance...

⠀Lancelot then quickly fixes his hair and straightens his outfit before saying, "Excuse me, milady."

⠀The lady in the [favorite color] dress startled from her thoughts, then looking at him. "Sir Lancelot—! G-Good evening..."

⠀"I know it's kind of selfish, but may I offer your hand to a dance with me?" the knight kindly asks, while gesturing his hand out

For sure, he looks regal in that looks. She hesitated at once, on taking his hand. She wants to dance, and yet it's the Holy Knight of Camelot who's asking her to. But, she thinks that her father must be happy to see his daughter dancing with _that_ Lancelot.

The lady stands up, and slowly puts her hand on top of his. "I accept your offer, Sir Lancelot."

The fuschia-eyed knight somehow can feel Gawain won the bet somewhere, probably with Gareth. His fairy friend Gwen is also seemed to be happy. He guessed this can entertain the crown princess, even though he doesn't sure he can dance or not.

He slowly guides her to the middle of the dance floor, where couples sways to make way for them. The orchestra stops to begin on a new music piece, a slow one where violins and piano dominated the melody.

Lancelot slowly averts his eyes away before saying, "I'm sorry if I had to say this, milady... but, dancing isn't a thing I'm good on."

The lady just blinks owlishly before giggling softly to Lancelot's statement. Of course all human were imperfect, even the Holy Knight. But, to her, it's a perfect chance to get to kmow him better through the dance.

She smiles shyly and reassure him. "I'll guide you, Sir Lancelot."

This time it was him who blushed in embarrassment. "I can't accept the crown princess of Camelot guide me through a dance...!"

You know, the pink-colored blush suits his pale complexion and jewel-like fuschia orbs so much. She gains more confidence, as she guides Lancelot's hand to be at her waist. He gets it, and immediately fixes his position so that it would be more appropriate.

"Just sway to the rhythm," she instructed

The singer stands up and gets closer to the mic. It seems he has a new piece to sing tonight, for this celebration only. The singer looks dashing in his dark blue suit, fitting his bright orange-colored hair and emerald eyes. The orchestra enters the new movement, then he sings.

**あなたと二人で踊れば**  
**_if you dance together with me_**

The dance floor sways to the rhythm of the orchestra once again, so does Lancelot with the lady. The crowd watches the dance floor sways slowly to the music, including Gawain. But, he had another goal in his head.

**忘れてしまう何もかも**  
**_then you'll forget everything_**

"Gareth, hold this for me, would you?" the red-eyed knight gives his weapon to his half-brother

The younger one fumbles on it to take hold of the weapon before saying, "Brother, where are you going?"

He points his thumb to the center of attention, where the Holy Knight and the crown princess. "Just wanna have some fun~"

**見つめ合う**  
**_meeting your gaze with mine,_**

**ただそれだけで胸がときめく**  
**_and that only makes my heart throb._**

Gawain then asks another lady to join him into a dance together. The crown princess is amazed of how quick Lancelot be able to adapt, moreover he just stated that he can't dance before?

"Sir Lancelot, you do adapt fast enough to this dance, aren't you?" the lady asks, with a hint of teasing

Lancelot just stares at her, and let this warm feeling spread throughout his body. "Well, I'm the Holy Knight—I can do anything."

**時は流れ夢は色あせ**  
**_time flows and dreams fading away_**

**消えていったどこかへ**  
**_where do they disappear to?_**

He hides his prominent blush by making a spin, what is this strange feeling slowly creeping in his heart? He is a knight, devoted to the King until his last breath. He cannot fall in love, moreover with the daughter of his King?

**今あなたの腕のなかで**  
**_now, me who's in your arms,_**

He felt the singer knows what's in his head. The lyrics felt too relatable for his feelings right now.

**夢とまた出会えた**  
**_finding my dreams once again._**

**抱きしめたい愛をこめて**  
**_wanting to hold you close, with all of my love—_**

Without realize, he gently pulls her closer to him, so that she was just inches away from his own face. There's no turning back now. But, the lady seems to enjoy it, to see the Knight grows more vulnerable upon her.

But, she loves it nonetheless. Is this what people call, love at first sight, right?

**あと少しで手が届くのに**  
**_although our hands find each other's f_** ** _or a short time_**

**やっと本当の幸せに**  
**_finally I can taste true happiness_**

Lancelot moves his head closer to her, humming to the song. It seems like he already knows this song from a long time. She looks at him in the eyes, fuschia ones sparkles beneath the chandelier.

**ああこのままいつまでも**  
**_Ah in this state, forever and ever,_**

**ずっと一緒にいたいのに**  
**_I want to be with you always._**

His hushed voice when he sings that lyrics makes her heart throbbing harder than she could imagine, and they just keep inching closer and closer. She smiles lovingly, before taking him to focus on the dance again.

The orchestral break continues, with Lancelot and the crown princess dances upon the dance floor, crystal chandeliers softly embraces them in a soothing light, and the flows of sparkly dresses and dashing suits, it adds more the magic into this already _dream-like_ scene.

They supposed to change partners after this, but they didn't want to separate. They don't want this to be ended early, wanting to still look each other in the eye, basking in the atmosphere of lovestruck.

**あなたのいない世界なんて**  
_**a world where you didn't exist—**_

**悲しすぎる**  
_**—is full of sorrow.** _

Lancelot then felt someone pats his shoulder. It was Gawain, and he didn't expect him to dance along. Did he even mention that he can dance at the first thing? Damn, this partner of his is really full of surprises.

"Lancelot, switch with me."

A sudden of pang in his heart that he has to let go of her hand, but, it is the routine, and the King might be somewhere watching them, so he has to obey the rules. He nods, and Gawain takes her hand to lead the dance.

In the other end, Lancelot doesn't want to continue to dance anymore so he guides the lady that became Gawain's dance partner before, climbing up the stairwell.

**もうあと少しで手が届くのに**  
**_although our hands find each other's for a shorter time_**

"Are you not dancing again, Sir Lancelot?" the lady asks him, once they arrived at the top of the stairwell

**やっと本当の幸せに**  
**_finally I can taste true happiness_**

He shakes his head. "No thank you. I am just gonna watch from here."

She then curtsey in the face of the Knight, bidding him farewell. The cream-haired man walks to the railing where he can see Gawain and the crown princess dances together, so close...

**二人で見た美しい夢**  
**_I saw the two of us in this beautiful dream_**

The singer and the orchestra pauses, so does the dancing couples. From there, Gawain dips down close to the princess' face, like he was whispering to her. She was in awestruck, and then he closes the gap between them, locking his lips together with hers, slowly and softly.

**どうかまだ覚めさせないで**  
**_please, don't awaken me yet..._**

Lancelot's eyes widens, seeing his own dream shattered in front of him. How could Gawain knows of what he thinking, and took the perfect timing to kiss her upon the dance floor?

The warmth of his lovestruck left his body, the sparkles on his eyes fades, hands just weakly clenching on his chest, gritting his teeth. 

_Indeed, it was dream-like yet so real, but he cannot grasp it onto his hands._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when am I gonna make a continuation since some of you wanted it to know more about the triangle love between you, Lancelot and Gawain🤧 Please, look forward to it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me at twitter @umeirohane!


End file.
